


Fettered Flame

by Rodin



Category: Das Vermächtnis der Dargan | The Dargan's Legacy - Felix Künzel
Genre: Answer: You don't, At least not with alot of plot, Dragon & Human Interactions, Gender Confusion, How do you tell the gender in a species with high genetic drift and low sexual dimorphism?, I've made it my mission to fill this place with niche dragon porn, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slit Play, Slit penetration, Teratophilia, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodin/pseuds/Rodin
Summary: On their first trip outside of the city since landing in Delirim, Raiden and Konali both discover that the other isn't quite what they thought they were.





	Fettered Flame

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I need to explain some things for this FF to make sense.
> 
> Konali is from a culture where a single "person" consists out of two beings, one dragon and one human. Both are, culturally and legally the same being, and are seen as such. Which is why both are adressed as Konali by Raiden.  
> Konali (both) think that Raiden is female, even though he has stated he his male. Raiden thinks Konali (human) is male, but Konali (dragon) is female, even though neither have stated anything specific.
> 
> It makes more sense in the context of the actual story.

Fettered Flame

_„Alternative Title: Raiden discovers that being mistaken for a female really isn’t all that bad.”_

_-_

„Slowly, I’m getting the hang of it.”

Raiden landed, gently sinking to the ground before he folded his crystal wings into his back. Konali landed next to him with a heavy beat of her wings, her human jumping from her back in a fluid motion.

“You’re getting better, but you still have a good way to go.”

With a deep sigh, the dragon stretched his front legs, raising is rear before he switched to his hind. “Well, at least the gear isn’t chafing at my scales anymore.” He laid down onto his side, nosing the leather straps and metal rings running all over his body. “I’m even starting to feel comfortable in them.”

Konali’s feathers slightly bristled as she watched him, his human shooting her a glance before returning his attention to Raiden. “Good to hear! You almost look like a proper courier by now.” The dragon opened his maw but said nothing, while Konali clicked her beak in amusement. “There’s a stream around here, what do you say, want to cool off?”

It was the first time Raiden was allowed outside the city after he had been approved of by the Remaining, and it was still in the company of Konali. Not, that he minded her company, but it showed just how far their trust went. Enough to make him endure various advances of other dragonesses, just for some ritual he wasn’t willing in partaking, but not enough to actually let him do anything on his own.

No matter what those Generation Guides were telling him, he still didn’t like their approach to mating.

Konali led him through the dense jungle, a narrow path barely large enough for Raiden to fit between the massive trees. In the sky, her bright green plumage was hard to miss, but here it almost vanished between the vegetation. The dragon had to keep a claw’s width behind her as to not lose sight of her.

While they marched in silence, the jungle around them was brimming with life, a cacophony of shouting, tweeting and singing, accompanied by the steady drip of water and the rustling of leaves. The air was hot, even for Raiden’s standards, but even worse, it was humid. The sound of a gurgling river, penetrating trough the background noise, was all the more welcome to his ears.

They breached the thicket, the green giving way to a small strip of thick moss next to the rushing stream. Like always, instead of waiting for any confirmation, Raiden broke into a run and jumped headlong into the water with a huge splash. It was warmer than he had thought, but still not as warm as the damp air. Just what he needed right now, to cool himself off. Resurfacing and shaking his head, he watched Konali take off the gear from his dragon before they followed suit. Two splashes, one big and one small, landed next to Raiden. A glittering green head appeared out of the water with clacking beak.

“You could have at least taken off the flight gear.”

A small, soft growl rolled in his chest and he smiled. “But then I’d have had to wait.”

With a long, melodic sigh, Konali shook her head, before she nipped at Raiden’s neck and disappeared into the water. Her human laughed and leaned back, held onto some roots reaching into the water while letting himself float.

They spent a while in the water, cleaning themselves and simply floating around, before returning to the river shore, laying down on the soft moss. “You know … there is something I was wondering for a while now …”

Raiden opened his eyes and blinked at Konali. The dragoness was resting next to him, her feathered wings spread out slightly, touching his side, while her human sat between the two dragons, leaning against her neck.

“Are you … a female?”

He lifted his head and blinked again. His maw opened slightly, but Konali carried on.

“The Generation Guides gave you a blank permission, to have a clutch with anyone, any line. Yet you turned every female down, despite the honour you could have. A lot of dragons have to wait years before they are allowed clutches, and yet you turn every opportunity down.” She clicked her beak, shooting him a glance while rustling her feathers. “And don’t think I wouldn’t notice the way you look at me, you’ve looked at me since the moment we met.”

Raiden blinked, again. His maw was still open, yet he couldn’t seem to make a single sound.

“It’s fine, you know. I’ve … heard how females are treated in Itdra. But you don’t have to worry, we’re all the same here. No one will think any worse of you.”

_Not, that it would even be possible, but that’s completely beside the point right now!_

Now, Konali was shuffling closer, huddling against Raiden’s side, draping a wing over his back. Her feathers flowed over his scales like a soft breeze.

“You just have to ask. Because … I wouldn’t mind being the father of your clutch.”

This time, Raiden didn’t blink. Instead, a single, short growl escaped him. “What?”

The dragoness cocked her head. “What?”

“No, I mean… what?” Raiden backed off slowly, standing up with his scales slightly on edge.

“Raiden? Are you ok?” Konali followed him, stretching out a hand towards him, while the dragon shook his head. “It’s fine, it really is. You don’t have to pretend anymore. I know how you agreed to the examination with Maris only because she promised to keep it confidential … but it really is obvious.” He lowered his hand, while she took position behind her human, looking at Raiden just as confused as he felt. “If you don’t want to, it’s fine. But then I don’t understand …”

“No, but you’re a _dragoness_ ”

“I’m sorry?”

“I’m a male! I told you. But you’re a female. So what …”

“No, you’re not? You don’t have a sheath or anything else!” Konali burst out, growing more confused by the moment. “And how by Janira did you think I was a female?”

“Well, because … you’re slender and agile and graceful and …”

“Of course, I am. Every courier is. Why would that make me a female?”

“I … don’t know.”

Konali stopped, before she suddenly broke into a bright, almost tweeting laugh. “You don’t know? Well, but _I_ know why you can’t be a male.” She rose, her body moving like a predator on the prowl, smooth like water and tense like steel. Raiden tried to retreat further but found himself standing on the edge of the river. His scales were standing on edge while his heart began to race as she closed the gap between them. A melodic purr in her throat, she rubbed her beak along his neck, sending a shiver down his spine, while her human began to circle around him, trailing a hand along his side.

“But I’m really …” Raiden began weakly, but Konali cut him off.

“I don’t believe you. And I will _prove_ to you that I’m right. That I’m very much a male … and you’re not.” Raiden’s tail twitched and thumped against the ground, while another shiver ran down his scales. Somehow, he suddenly found himself on the defensive and didn’t even know how it happened. “Step up and come over here.”

“No. Konali, you don’t … I really…”

“That wasn’t a question.”

Raiden swallowed. This time, it was a cold shiver running over his scales. “Come on. You can’t do this, you …”

“You remember the condition, on which you were allowed to leave with me?” Raiden growled but gave a nod. “You were to follow every one of my commands, otherwise you’d lose your status. _Every one_ of my commands.”

“But this …” Konali glared at him and Raiden gave a low growl, before slumping down. Slowly, he stepped away from the river.

“Now, stretch your front paws back, between your hind legs.”

“Wait, how …”, began the dragon, but was cut off again by a glance from the dragoness. Grumbling, Raiden did as he was told, stretching his front legs back awkwardly. Konali, the human, began to tug at the leather straps Raiden was still wearing, while the dragoness began to slowly circle him, letting the tip of her wing stroke over his side and back. It didn’t take long for Raiden to figure out what he was doing. Konali tied his front paws to his hind paws, using the flight gear. Though it definitely wasn’t the use intended for it. Then, he tied his front paws together, leaving Raiden to stand awkwardly on his hindlegs, head and chest laying on the ground with his paws tied together. Konali towered over him, chirruping softly, but her expression had something Raiden just didn’t like. Something dark. Something _hungry_.

“You wanted to mate with me, didn’t you Raiden? I saw you, saw how you watched my every step.”

“Well … I mean … that was …”, the dragon began to stammer, but broke off with a small yelp as Konali bit into his neck, just behind his jaw. His tail twitched, lashing behind him … and hitting something. Said something splashed, followed by a series of angry shouts Raiden couldn’t understand.

“Seems like we have to do something about your tail first. Hold still.” Raiden obeyed, but a growl still vibrated in his chest. Two hands were grabbing his tail and bending it over his back. The hands were replaced by two paws, pressing down on him, while the hands went on to tug at his gear and the tail. A couple of moments later, Konali let go of him, but his tail stayed. Strained, almost painfully so, and fixed to his back, the tip of his tail against the back of his neck, it left him in an even more awkward position, his rear raised and exposed. He couldn’t even turn his head anymore, not without straining his tail further. “And now …”, Konali cooed, “… answer the question.”

“Yes …” The tip of her beak was trailing down the side of his tail, while a firm hand was tracing up the other side. Raiden tried to remain calm, but his scales betrayed him, a small, rippling shiver running over them. “But that was because I thought …”

“So, you wanted to mount me?” She nipped at the soft barbs behind his jaw, making Raiden almost jump up, if he hadn’t been neatly tied up. Instead, he merely yelped and twitched. “Is that it?”

“No… I mean, yes, but…”

The dragoness chuckled in a way that made Raiden fear for his life. “Is that so?” Her voice was soft, as she let her wing trace over his back, her head softly rubbing against his. “I wanted to do the same. Mount you.”

Raiden’s eyes widened, a panicked growl in his throat. “But I’m …”

“Mounting, being mounted … is there really such a difference?” The dragon wanted to cut in, saying that yes, there was indeed a large difference, but only a whine escaped him. Slowly, Konali stood up and turned around, letting her tail trace over his neck as she began to circle around him. “But I can’t.” A deep sigh escaped Raiden, which caught in his throat at her next words. “At least not yet. First, I do have to prove that I’m male … and you’re not.”

Shivering, Raiden wanted to protest, wanted to tell her off … but he couldn’t. The only sound coming from him was another, low whine. He heard her amused clicking before her feathers again caressed his scales. Circling around him, popping in and out of vision, she began to softly touch him, letting her feathers run over him, nibbling at his neck with her beak, using her tail to stroke his belly and his legs. Combined with her melodic purr, slowly but surely it was draining the tension out of Raiden. More and more, he felt himself enjoy it, purring softly and even groaning when she nipped at his barbs. His scales were starting to rise, tingling at her touch.

At least, until an exclamation from somewhere out of Raiden’s field of vision made her stop. “Ahh seems like I found it. I knew I had some spares, but not if they were of the appropriate size.” Her human stepped up to his head, holding a large metal ring in his hands. Normally they were used to fix the leather straps around the tail and the belly, but … “Open your maw for me, would you?”

Raiden blinked. Slowly, he opened his maw, further and further, glancing at Konali. She didn’t tell him to stop, not until he thought he’d needed to unhinge his jaw to open it any further.

“Good. Now keep it for a moment.” In one swift move, Konali put the ring into his maw, lodged it between his jaws and secured it with two leather straps at the rest of the gear. Stepping back, they examined their work. “You look really cute that way, do you know that?”

Raiden would have growled and snapped at her, if not for the hungry glint in her eyes. That, and the fact he could barely move a muscle. So he settled with glowering at her.

“ _Now_ we can start.” Konali laid down lazily in front of him, while her human disappeared behind Raiden. Soon after, he felt a touch at his thigh, running up to the base of his neck and softly massaging his scales. A low whine escaped him and Konali happily clicked her beak. The dragoness seemed content to simply watch him, while her human continued to tease the dragon.

And Raiden couldn’t do anything against it. He couldn’t even do anything _for_ it, either. He couldn’t return the affection; he couldn’t fight against it. He couldn’t even bite back his reactions. He could only shiver, whine and growl. Could only feel himself react to the touch like an instrument being played. Could only feel himself growing more and more aroused at the hands tracing over his scales, roaming, searching, finding …

“Now what do we have here?” Konali exclaimed. Fingers were digging into his scales and parting them, revealing the slit that had already begun to show itself. Groaning, a heavy shiver ran over Raiden’s scales as he felt himself being spread. “Sure looks female to me. No sheath, no member, just a slit.” A protesting growl rose in Raiden’s throat but quickly turned into a whine as the fingers were tracing around the edge of his slit, running over his sensitive flesh. By now, his heart was racing, thumping in his chest. Every touch sent a small tingle down his spine, tracing lines of fire over his flesh. He could _feel_ himself leaking already, his lubricant running over his scales down his belly.

“Don’t think you’ll get to have all of the fun. This proves you’re female… but I still have to prove that I’m male.” Raiden hadn’t noticed Konali standing up, but suddenly her head was right next to his, cooing in a way that made his blood run cold. She traced a line of small nips down his neck and the bound tail, stepping above him. And between her hindlegs, a very obvious member had grown out of the feathers. It was smooth, strongly tapering with a sharp tip. And it dangled right in front of Raiden’s gaping maw. “What are you waiting for? You know what to do, don’t you?” The member wriggled slightly, grinding against the side and over Raiden’s snout.

The dragon stared, a whine escaping his throat.

“If you won’t do it, I’ll do it myself.” With that, Konali took another step, her member slipping into his open maw. Her taste was slightly sour, but it was all Raiden could process for the moment. Soon after, Konali began to grind herself against him, the soft feathers on her belly rubbing against his snout while she thrust into his maw. And her member still grew. With every thrust, it seemed to occupy more space, soon poking against the back of his throat. Raiden gagged, and Konali stopped. “You haven’t done this before, have you?” Suddenly, her voice was soft, the feral hunger replaced by an affectionate warmth. Raiden merely moaned quietly as Konali’s finger traced over an especially sensitive spot. Her member throbbed in his maw, seemingly growing still, while the dragoness chuckled warmly. “Don’t worry. I’ll take good care of you.”

With that, she pushed again into his maw, the tip of her member slipping down his throat. Instinctively, Raiden tried to swallow but gagged again as he couldn’t. Again, Konali waited for him to adjust, before she continued, slowly grinding against him, her twitching member reaching deeper and deeper into his throat. Groaning against the intrusion, Raiden closed his eyes, his tongue lolling out of his maw. His breathing became laboured and then stopped as the member filled his maw completely. Swallowing hard, the dragon tried to suck in some air, any air, but the only thing he got was more of Konali. Panic rose in his chest, his throat constricting as he tried to breath.

Taking a step back, Konali let her member slip out of Raiden’s maw. The dragon coughed, gasping for air. “Use your nostrils.” Konali stepped off of Raiden, laying down next to him and rubbing her head against his. Her human also stopped, sitting down on the other side of Raiden’s head, gently stroking his snout … and subsequently spreading his own scent all over the dragon. “You won’t be able to breathe through your maw.” She continued her affections, while Raiden caught some breath. “Are you all right? Do you want to continue? We can …”

To his own surprise, Raiden returned the soft nuzzle as best as he could, giving a reaffirming purr. The human smirked, and gave the dragoness a glance, while she rose, the hunger back in her voice. “That was the answer I wanted to hear.” It only took a moment for her member to enter his maw again, and this time Raiden received it happily. His tongue began to coil around it, rubbing over her length, but was soon pushed down as she pierced his throat again. Raiden still struggled to take her like this, but it was easier this time, and with her advice, he managed to get at least some breaths of air.

Above him, the dragoness – even with his maw stuffed by her member, Raiden had a hard time thinking of her as male – began to groan and shiver herself, nipping at the base of his tail as she was grinding herself against him. Behind him, her human still teased Raiden, fingers digging into his flesh, spreading him as he felt his own member grow, the starting to peek out of his slit. Konali’s hand traced over his tip, eliciting a deep groan from him, the fingers tracing over it, cupping it … and pushing against it, into him.

Raiden would have screamed, if not for the member filling up his maw and still pushing further down his throat. The only thing he managed was a high pitched whine, his eyes wide open as he drew flat and quick breaths. Konali had pushed his growing member _back into his slit_ , in the process pushing his fingers inside with it. The dragoness stopped thrusting. Raiden’s snout was already buried in her feathers, pressing against the base of her member. Each of his short breaths was punctuated by another whine. This was _wrong_. There shouldn’t be anything _inside_ of him, not like this. Not _there_.

The fingers moved and a muffled moan escaped Raiden, his limbs almost giving way beneath him. “Oh wow. Someone seems to _love_ this.” His heart tried to overtake itself, beating against his chest while shiver after shiver ran over his scales, every time Konali moved in the slightest. His member wanted to grow, pushed against the fingers, but was always pushed back, building up more and more pressure. “Let’s see what we can do with this” Her voice made every single scale on Raiden’s body stand on edge, but every protest was muffled and choked by her member.

Softly, a paw reached down and cupped Raiden’s lower jaw, lifting it gently. Konali drew herself back, halfway out of his maw, before thrusting into him again, forcing her length down his throat. Her overall size might have been comparable to Raiden’s, but her member, while starting out slim, was far longer and grew thicker than his own, even without any ridges. And each time her hips slapped against his snout, the fingers pushed deeper, spreading him further. She continued for a while until Raiden felt something entering him.

His eyes rolled back. The dragon didn’t know if he groaned, whined or simply moaned, not that it made any difference. Konali wasn’t spreading his slit anymore, not as before, but _something_ was inside of him, something that moved, something that pushed.

Konali stopped, dragging her member out of his maw, but the hand inside his slit remained, unmoving for the moment, simply holding back his member, pressing against him. There, she kept it, waiting for Raiden to calm down a bit, until his breathing was only heavy, and not panicked anymore. Still, the dragon whined softly with every breath, even after calming down.

The hand began to move. Slowly at first, it massaged the tip of his member _inside_ of him, turning the dragon into a squirming, panting mess. It was just too much, it was _way_ too much. There shouldn’t be anything in there, there _shouldn’t,_ yet there was, and it felt _so good_. Even the smallest of movements was sending bolts of lighting up and down his spine. A simple squeeze made his legs tremble. The soft grasp over the barbs lining the rim of his head made the dragon groan out in pleasure.

Then, the hand retreated but was almost immediately replaced by something grinding against his slit. Something long and twitching. Strong paws grabbed hold of Raiden’s side, while soft feathers pressed against his scales as Konali mounted him. “What do you say… I think it’s time for the main course, now that we’ve proven everything.”

Raiden didn’t even have time to voice his protest – even if it was only pro forma – before Konali thrust into his slit.

This time, the dragon _did_ scream, a short, high pitched moan, followed by a long whine as Konali pushed into him. Her member mercilessly pushed Raiden’s own aside, quickly filling the very limited space. “By Janira’s eggs you’re _tight_ ” Slowly, Konali started to move, but even that proved too much for Raiden. His voice was an incoherent mess, more groan and whine than anything comprehensible as he begged her to stop.

Konali complied but stayed inside of him. Slowly, Raiden relaxed. His entire body had tensed up, clenched shut. Now, ever so slowly, he was unwinding, tensed muscles relaxing, giving way and offering more space. “All right… if… if you want… you…” The moment Raiden spoke, Konali started pushing deeper, groaning in delight. Just as she was groaning, his own voice broke again into incoherent whines.

The dragon didn’t know what was worse.

Was it her squirming, long member that seemed to fill up every space of him as soon as it became available?

Was it the fact that his own member tried to grow, to escape his confines, but was pushed back, building up an unbearable pressure?

Was it that he felt overstimulated already, every inch of his slit far too sensitive?

Was it how her member rubbed against his, rubbed against his insides, against anything and everything?

Whatever it was, it had lit Raiden’s scales on fire. His legs were trembling, only held up by the member inside of him. His breathing was a mess of moans and loud whines, every time Konali drew back and thrust into him again. More and more the dragon began to get used to the feeling. While every fibre in his body wanted to tense up, it would make things only worse. So, Raiden tried the opposite, consciously relaxing himself, pushing against Konali.

His reward was an equally panting, growling and groaning dragoness … no, a panting, growling and groaning _dragon_ , holding him tight, thrusting into him. From behind _and_ in front, as Konali, the human, had long since disrobed, grabbed a hold of Raiden’s head and had begun grinding himself against his tongue and into his open maw. Raiden didn’t care, on the contrary, he did his best to support him, tease him with his tongue, whenever he wasn’t busy roaring in pleasure … which wasn’t a lot of times.

Though it felt incredible, Raiden was nowhere close, how could he be with his member forced inside of him, stimulated but unable to get any sort of release. Konali, on the contrary, seemed to quickly reach his limit. His member was twitching heavily inside of Raiden, his thrusts growing quicker.

The human was first, though Raiden barely registered as he came over his tongue, a happy purr on his lips. The dragon followed suit shortly after. He was positively pounding Raiden, the bottom dragon wincing and whining with every thrust. Then, he suddenly stopped with a roar, his claws digging into the Raiden’s side as he tensed up and released burst after burst of his seed into him. To say it felt weird, being filled up like this, was an understatement. Still, Raiden couldn’t help but enjoy it, enjoy the feeling as it began to leak out of him when Konali retreated, finally giving his member the space it so much wanted, had longed for …

Or so he had thought. Just as Konali slipped out of him and stepped aside, a hand pushed again into him. A surprised whine escaped him, while Konali laid down next to him, nuzzling his cheek. “You really make for a good female. But I couldn’t help but notice that you didn’t find your release yet … and I can’t let this stand.”

Raiden merely whimpered and then moaned, as the hand began to massage him, though still inside of him. It seemed Konali was determined to get him off without his member ever leaving his body. A second hand was massaging the outside of his slit, wandering closer and closer to the base of his tail. “There is one place I didn’t pay any attention to… what do you say, Raiden? I think you’ll enjoy this.” The dragon didn’t even have the energy for a response anymore. The only reaction he could do, tied up, at the end of his reserves, was whine as the second hand spread him, finger for finger, digging into his rear.

Stimulated like that, the pressure quickly built up in Raiden. Even with his member trapped, it began to throb heavily, throb and then explode as the climax hit him. Not with a roar, but with a long, drawn-out moan Raiden began pumping his seed into himself. Konali still massaged him, but stopped after a short while, retreating out of him, while the dragon continued to caress Raiden.

With his legs finally giving way under him, Raiden slumped to the side, breathing heavily. A mix of both his own and Konali’s seed was leaking out of him. Konali began to untie the dragon, first removing the ring from his maw, then releasing his tail and finally his paws. Weakly, Raiden curled up, grimacing as he finally moved his strained limbs again. The dragon snuggled against Raiden’s back and draped a wing over him, purring softly, while his human sat down next to his head, softly stroking over the back of his snout.

Raiden was weary and exhausted, his limbs hurt, his slit and maw were sore for days … and it felt absolutely amazing.

_Maybe, being mistaken for a female isn’t half as bad …_

**Author's Note:**

> This one is kind of tied into the story of the first FF (https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306822) but takes place a rather long time later and works completely on it's own.
> 
> Wow it feels weird writing a FF to a story that technically doesn't even exist yet.  
> Is that even still a FF?
> 
> Anyhow, I hope you'll like this one! I appreciate every kudo and comment!
> 
> ((In my defense, I wrote this after a 16 hour flight and 4 hours of sleep between 2 am and 7 am. Might update this when I'm not a sleep deprived zombie anymore))


End file.
